Stormwolf
'Stormwolf '''is the antagonist of Death Sport series. Biggest Influences Nightwolf, Wolf Hawkfield, Chief Thunder. Costumes Death Sport * Primary: White t-shirt with blood stains on it, blue jeans and brown working boots. He wields a Bowie Knife. * Secondary: Blue T-shirt with blood stains on it, black jeans and working boots. He wields a ACB-90 knife. * Alternative 1: Tan T-shirt with blood stains on it, blue jeans and black working boots. He wields Improvised Knife. * Alternative 2: Green T-Shirt with blood stains on it, black jeans and working boots. He wields a Tactical Knife. Bios Death Sport A Native American serial killer and knife expert, his name is Stormwolf, supported like Nightwolf but infact they are fighting between good and evil. He now seeks in the tournament to kill greatest fighters. Gameplay He's Native American but is the serial killer to sphere using skills with the knife, judge to taken damages to the enemies and showed to the strength than Nightwolf. Movelist Special Moves * Knife Slash: Slashes at his opponent with his knife. * Knife Stab: Stabs his opponent with his knife. * '''Kick in the Groin: '''Kicks his opponent between the legs. * '''Knife Throw: '''Throws a smaller knife at the opponent. * '''Ground N' Pound: '''Tackles the opponent to the ground and punches them a few times. Finishing Moves Killing Blows * '''Scalped!: '''Stormwolf kicks the defeated opponent to the ground, he then gets on top of them. With a wicked grin on his face, he begins to cut the opponent's scalp off with his knife. The opponent screams in agony as the cutting continues. After a few seconds, Stormwolf finishes his cutting and the opponent dies of blood loss. Stormwolf stands up, lifts his bloody trophy in the air and lets out a Comanche war cry. * '''Blade Slowly Going In: '''Stormwolf uppercuts the opponent, who drops the ground. Stormwolf gets on top of the opponent and tries to stab him/her. The opponent gets grabs Stormwolf's wrist to try and stop him. After a few seconds of the stalemate, Stormwolf's blade slowly goes into the opponent's chest. The Opponent begins to cough up blood before the blade goes all the way in and the opponent goes limp. Stormwolf pulls the blade out, stands up, licks the bloody blade and lets out a Comanche war cry. Suicide * '''Throat Slice: '''A defeated Stormwolf takes his own knife and slits his throat. The blood flows out his neck as Stormwolf collapses to his knees before face planting on the groud, dead. Arcade ''Stormwolf/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Stormwolf enters the arena with a fresh scalp in his hand. He looks up at the opponent and smiles wickedly. He says “Nice Scalp, I think I'll take it.” He tosses the scalp he has behind him, takes his knife out and gets into his fighting stance. Victory Pose Stormwolf looks down at the defeated opponent with a sneer and says “Your not worth the effort,” before walking away. The scene cuts to a bedroom were a man and woman are making out, naked in bed during a rainstorm. The camera pans towards a darker part of the room. When a flash of lighting happens, it reveals Stormwolf their with a sadistic grin on his face, knife in hand. Trivia * Noah Watts voiced Connor in Assassin's Creed 3. * The Killing Blow "Blade slowing going in," is based off the scene in Saving Private Ryan where the German kills the one American by driving a Hitler Youth Knife slowly into him. * All of Stormwolf's Knives are based off of knives from Battlefield 4. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dark Winter characters Category:Death Sport characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Serial Killers